


The Adventures of Crop-Top Kags and Miniskirt Hina!

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: KageHina Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Romance, Crossdressing, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, House Party, M/M, Party Games, Sharing Clothes, Truth or Dare, clothes swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: The unspoken rule of Truth or Dare is you never pick Truth.





	1. Swapping clothing, on a Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit stupid, but I hope a at least a little bit fun. Written for the prompts, **clothes swap, mutual pining, accidental confessions** and some other stuff for KageHina Week 2017. :}

He’d really only done it on a Dare. Specifically on a Dare from Tsukishima, who somehow _always_ made him want to kick ~~his face~~ something. Otherwise, there wasn’t a hint of incentive or reasonable explanation he could think of for wearing Hinata Shouyou’s stupid, tiny t-shirt and jean shorts on a Friday night. He hadn’t been able to shove into his Vans, because Hinata was – again – the tiniest, scrawniest person on the planet, but the ballcap he’d been wearing over his fluffy hair was somehow _big_. 

Kageyama grimaced in the mirror in Noya’s bedroom down the hall from the party, tugging the hem of the pink shirt down his stomach for the fourth time in as many minutes. The shorts were… _so_ short, and _tight_ – he never knew clothing could be this tight! He knew his voice had to be up an octave from the squeezing the denim was doing to his balls! 

And he looked… 

“Fucking shitty Tsukishima,” he grumbled, tilting his face to wail silently at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and then shoved out into the hallway to the living room where the team was gathered and already laughing and cheering. This was going to be worse than when he and Hinata had to strip _out_ of their clothes on Tsuki’s Dare. At least he wouldn’t have to answer any Truths. Anything was better than that. 

Hinata had apparently made it out of the bathroom some time ago and began his typical, horrible Kageyama impression with the flattened hair. Except this time he was absolutely drowning in what he wore: Kageyama’s sleeveless charcoal hoodie that fell past his butt, sweatpants that pooled at his ankles, Adidas that he stomped around in clumsily. 

“I’m Kageyama and I hate joy and laughter,” he grumped and then literally growled like a dog, hands smashed to his fiery red bangs, which were somehow brighter in his monochrome outfit. Everyone erupted in ear-splitting laughter, but they’d all had too much beer, so probably everything was funny. 

Kageyama wouldn’t know, since beer was gross and he couldn’t get drunk if he wanted to be at peak performance. 

Kageyama sighed as Hinata went through his usual routine. He thought maybe he’d get away with just… sinking into the wall and disappearing, or maybe at least just hovering in the shadows until they all forgot about him, but then Hinata spun around and their eyes met. 

“Thought I heard the sounds of exaspera – oh my god,” Hinata exclaimed, and then everyone’s eyes were on Kageyama. 

Someone wolf-whistled, and another – Yamaguchi – called out, “Kageyama, we wanna see your Hinata impression!” but it was somewhat drowned out by Tanaka’s, “Wow, does anyone else think Kageyama looks like a hooker?” 

Kageyama didn’t listen for a reply. He tugged the shirt down over his abs again, biting his lip when it just sprang back up. 

“You look,” Hinata said, almost wobbly, “more naked than when you were just in your underwear.” 

Kageyama frowned at Hinata then, noticed his cheeks were pink. “Shut up, Hinata,” he grunted. “This is your fault.” 

Hinata’s jaw dropped. “My fault!?” 

Kageyama crossed his hands in front of his crotch. 

“You picked Dare!” Hinata continued, and the giggles started bubbling up from their teammates. 

“It’s your fault you’re so – ” Kageyama scrunched up his face. It _was_ Hinata’s fault, he just wasn’t sure why! “You’re so tiny!” 

“I’m _fun-sized_ , thank you very much. It’s your fault you’re so – _huge_ – ” 

“Hinata!” Noya yelled, and they both turned to see he was barely holding in laughter. 

Hinata crossed his arms. “What?” 

“Truth or Dare?” 

Hinata looked nervous, but replied, “Truth.” 

“Ooh-ooh!” Yachi interrupted, “Ask him what he thinks of Kageyama in his clothes!” 

“Dare!” Hinata practically screeched, and Kageyama’s frown deepened as he watched Hinata shake his head rapidly. “Dare, Dare! I pick Dare!” 

Tsukishima sneered, “No take-backs,” but Noya waved him off with a grin. The others were red-faced with laughter, but they quieted to hear Noya’s next words. (In Kageyama’s opinion, his doomsaying.)

“Fine, fine,” Noya said. “I dare you to…” 

So many thoughts whirled through Kageyama’s head he felt dizzy. Noya could dare Hinata to do _anything_ : scream obscenities out the window, drink a beer and then do sprints, do a headstand, eat an ounce of wasabi or eat glue… _Or_ he could wrangle Kageyama into another dare like Tsuki had with Hinata. He could make them… 

Kageyama’s face heated, and he looked down when Hinata’s eyes darted to his nervously. 

He could make them _kiss_. And Kageyama wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Which was scary. 

He thought it, thought about Hinata standing on his tiptoes to reach him, belly brushing his, small fingers touching his waist, maybe slipping under the stupidly small t-shirt and tickling his ribcage before pressing his little lips to Kageyama’s. 

Kageyama took a deep breath and looked one last time at Hinata, who was biting those little lips raw, before closing his eyes. 

“Hinata, I dare you to swap clothes with Yachi!” 

Kageyama nearly jumped when everyone roared with laughter, and Hinata glanced at him again, face red, before shrugging resignedly. 

“Ooh!” Yachi cooed. “I get to wear Kageyama’s comfy stuff!” 

Hinata huffed. “Yachi, _why_ did you have to wear a skirt today of all days?” 

Everyone laughed again, and Kageyama tried not to think about the little roil of disappointment in his stomach. 

His stomach barely covered by _Hinata's_ tiny shirt. 

“Hey, wait a second!” Kageyama yelled.

He’d never get his clothes back at this rate.


	2. Getting comfortable with getting uncomfortable

Hinata was... less comfortable than he’d like. And certainly less comfortable than he _imagined_ he would be - not that he often imagined what wearing a skirt would be like. Often. 

But, as it happened, wearing a skirt was not all that pleasant, or fun, or freeing. It was short, and tight, and just... _short!_

Hinata had been enjoying himself up until he’d had to take Kageyama’s clothes off. 

Hinata inwardly gasped. 

When he had to take Kageyama’s clothes off of his own body!!!!!! 

_Anyway,_ he’d kind of liked wearing Kageyama’s clothes. They were… surprisingly nice, even though he always thought Kageyama’s fashion was boring on good days and bad on worse ones. Yeah, they were big, but they were soft, still warm from Kageyama’s body heat - which made Hinata blush to even think about. Hinata had felt… comfortable in more than one way in the sweatpants and hoodie-thing. He didn’t wanna think about it much but it made him feel safe, he guessed. Grey, dark grey and darker grey, they’d hung off his small body like a big blanket with sleeves. 

Someone should invent a blanket with sleeves. 

“ _I’m_ gonna invent a blanket with sleeves!” he whispered to himself from his place in the corner of Noya’s living room, and then gulped down more of his beer. He tugged the skirt down on one side, so his thighs would be at least a little more covered. 

He discovered quickly that this only led to the back of the skirt pulling up dangerously close to his butt. 

“What are you doing,” someone asked, although Hinata knew who it was without having to guess. 

Kageyama was standing behind him with his typical scowl, but it lightened when he noticed where Hinata’s hand was. 

(Still on his butt.) 

“I’m - this skirt is too short!” Hinata exclaimed, hand flying upward and almost smacking Kageyama in the elbow where it was crossed over his stomach. He’d had them crossed all night, but it did nothing to hide his belly, which looked like a marble statue except like… tan, peeking out several inches above Hinata’s shorts. The shorts which were nearly to his knees when _he_ wore them, but on Kageyama looked as short as their volleyball uniforms, but _tight_ like spandex. 

“You’re telling me,” Kageyama grumbled, and then tugged Hinata’s pink shirt down over the marble. 

Hinata folded his arms and put on his best glare, stomping over to a loveseat nearby and plopping down onto it. He remembered a millisecond later to close his legs. “Careful you don’t stretch out my outfit,” he said, and revelled in Kageyama’s answering growl as he followed him and sat with a scowl. 

“You’re gonna stretch out that outfit, too! Yachi may be taller than you now, but you’re still more… muscular…” Kageyama said, realizing his mistake as Hinata’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, so I’m _muscular,_ Kageyama?” 

Kageyama huffed, crossed his arms until he realized that bunched Hinata’s t-shirt even further up his stomach while sitting. “More than a _girl_ ,” he sneered. 

“Whatever, you like my muscles,” Hinata snapped back. 

Kageyama stared at him. 

And Hinata stared down at his beer, before carefully depositing it on the nearest end table. 

When he looked back, Kageyama’s face was pink. 

“Is the skirt really making you uncomfortable?” Kageyama asked, nodding toward Hinata’s legs squeezed together, words surprisingly soft. 

Hinata looked down at himself, at the white shirt with slightly frilled sleeves that cut into his arms, at the yellow denim skirt, at the tan-line on his thighs beginning far below where the skirt ended. 

He shrugged. 

“You look…” Kageyama trailed off, face reddening, “stupid.” 

Hinata rolled his eyes, but didn’t rise to the bait. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, but his face felt warm. He pressed a finger to one cheek and poked absently. 

“I don’t need to tell you what _you_ look like,” he said. 

“A hooker, yeah everyone said.” 

Hinata couldn’t figure out why he suddenly wanted to argue with Kageyama - well, he always wanted to argue with Kageyama, but… 

Kageyama looked… 

_Cute,_ Hinata mouthed to himself, and wished he hadn’t put down his beer so he could hide behind it. He reached and grabbed for it, and then realized his skirt was riding up. 

He gasped loudly, wriggling to cover himself, before he caught Kageyama’s shocked eyes. 

They broke into spluttering laughter simultaneously, and slowly relaxed into bursts of giggles once Hinata had found a way to curl up on the couch without flashing everyone his briefs. 

Kageyama fell silent eventually, but felt content enough to just hover at Hinata’s side, it seemed. Hinata was… sort of grateful for the company. He’d had enough of the jokes about his outfit for the evening. At least Kageyama _kind of_ knew the feeling. 

Hinata’d love to be back in his own clothes. Or better, Kageyama’s clothes! Then he could get real comfy, maybe cuddle up here on the couch, with Kageyama, maybe play with the hem of his own t-shirt on Kageyama, where it rested against his ribs. He kind of wanted to touch just there, and at the hem of his shorts that looked uncomfortably tight around Kageyama’s thighs. He pouted slightly in sympathy. 

When he looked back up lolling his head on the back of the loveseat, Kageyama was watching him, chewing on his lower lip, head leaned in his direction. 

Hinata hadn’t realized how little room there was on the couch. He hadn’t realized how close their faces were. Hinata took a long moment to watch Kageyama’s teeth peek out over his lip, dig into the plush skin for a moment before disappearing and leaving it slightly shiny. 

“Hinata?” Kageyama rasped, and it sounded a little like he’d had as many drinks as Hinata. 

Hinata looked back to Kageyama’s dark eyes, leaned so close that he could feel Kageyama’s breath on his lips. “Truth or Dare?” he asked.


	3. Daring truths

Kageyama stared blankly at Hinata Shouyou for a good ten seconds, at his round face with his beer-mouth and his heavy-lidded, brown eyes just inches away. 

For some… unknowable reason, he felt that roil of disappointment again in the pit of his stomach at the words. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting to come out of Hinata’s mouth, if he’d been expecting anything at all, but it certainly wasn’t _more of that stupid game!_

Kageyama blinked. Blinked and looked away from that mouth, that mouth with breath stinking of alcohol, so, inarguably gross... but still. Once the thought of kissing him had popped up in his brain earlier in the evening, it had never gone away - _especially_ when he tried to have _no_ thoughts about it whatsoever. 

It was like that thing, when someone tells you not to look down, or not to mess up, and you _do_ because you can’t not! 

That was what imagining kissing Hinata was like. 

_Truth or Dare?_

Kageyama took a breath, tried to pull Hinata’s shorts that clung tightly to his thighs away from his skin a little, watching the red indents in his skin lighten to pink, and looked back into Hinata’s eyes. Hinata looked expectant, and… hopeful, maybe. But Kageyama couldn’t fathom why. 

All he knew was that now Truths were looking much more appealing than Dares at this time of night. He wasn’t about to let Hinata trick him, somehow, and make them swap clothes so then _he’d_ have to wear a miniskirt! 

So, Kageyama picked, “Truth,” and pretended he wasn’t thinking of not-kissing Hinata. 

The wide, anticipatory look in Hinata’s eyes snapped away once the word left his lips. And that was disappointing, too. Kageyama was just… having a disappointing evening, apparently, and in ways he would have never expected. Or admitted. 

“Oh,” Hinata said, and then quieted. He hadn’t prepared for that outcome. 

Kageyama couldn’t help but smirk. He did like making Hinata work harder at things. Most things came so easily to him, it drove Kageyama to teeth-grinding levels of irritation. 

But then, Hinata perked up again. He wriggled in his seat on the couch, little legs tucking under him and revealing a peek of his red briefs for a fleeting second, and turned more fully toward Kageyama. He rested his arm on the back of the couch so his fingers were dangerously close to Kageyama’s hair. He licked his lips, smacked them, before asking, “What do you think of me in this outfit?” 

Kageyama… may have stopped breathing. He may have died, because the next few seconds were like watching himself from far away - watching himself quietly _panic_. 

Hinata bounced a little in his seat. He was nervous, maybe even excited. “You gotta tell,” he added, and his voice had a whiny note to it that made Kageyama’s heart kick into overdrive. 

Kageyama tugged the beer out of Hinata’s fingers. “You must be drunk,” he said, mind scrambling for excuses, stalling for time. “You’ve had too much and you’re being ridicul - ” 

“Hey!” Hinata cried, and grabbed at his - his own - shirt, fist closing around the pink fabric and yanking. “I am not! You picked Truth!” 

“Shut up, dumbass! Who asks that? How many have you had?” 

“I - I haven’t had that - stop trying to not answer me!” Hinata nearly shouted, and his voice was almost upset. 

Kageyama growled and tilted the beer to his lips and drank. 

It tasted awful. 

“Hypocrite,” Hinata grumped and then let go of his shirt to cross his arms, defensive. It made him look even more ridiculous in his swapped outfit, like a little girl in a tantrum. 

Kageyama downed the whole beer. He was sure his face conveyed his assessment of alcohol in general. The verdict was he’d never touch it ever again. 

“Meanie-yama,” Hinata said, “you gotta answer!” 

And Kageyama felt the words bubble up from his gut: “I like you, _okay!_ ” he gritted out. 

_I like you._ It was another thing Kageyama did a lot of not-thinking about - in fact, he’d done a lot more not-thinking about it than not-thinking about kissing. The not-kissing had only just occurred to him, thankfully. Otherwise he would have been a mess over the last year, since he’d started… not-thinking about how he wanted to be the person Hinata wanted to spend all his time with, wanted to be the only person who spiked to Hinata, wanted to race him, and wanted to make him smile - the hardest thing to not-think about since Hinata’s smiles were so nice. 

This time, it was Hinata’s turn to blink. And he did that for a while, face growing pinker and pinker until it looked like he’d pop. Kageyama wondered if he’d stopped breathing, like him. 

“That,” he started, small, “wasn’t the question.” 

Kageyama… continued to not breathe. He watched Hinata’s arms uncurl until his hands met and his fingers twisted together in a nervous knot. 

“You have to answer the question,” Hinata continued, his voice even _tinier_ if it could be believed. And they were sitting right next to each other, practically in each other’s faces, so it had to be the quietest Hinata had ever been. “That’s the game.” 

The disappointment in Kageyama’s stomach swirled and swirled until it transformed into something like despair, like losing a volleyball match, like being eliminated from Nationals last year. He took a deep, shuddering breath and answered. 

“I think you look cute,” he mumbled. “I think you look nice in whatever you’re wearing. Even when you look stupid.” 

Hinata’s breath hitched, and his fingers tightened in their knot, knuckles white. 

Kageyama watched, again like he was having an out-of-body experience, as Hinata then leaned in to Kageyama’s space again. Hinata’s eyebrows twitched into a little furrow, for just a moment, before he leaned further, and pressed his mouth to Kageyama’s. 

His face was out of focus, from this distance. This not-distance. But, Kageyama could see the blurred lines of his eyelashes fanning against his cheeks as he closed his eyes. Kageyama could feel the tiny puff of breath that left Hinata’s nose, smushed a little into his cheek. And of course, Kageyama could feel Hinata’s lips pursed purposefully against his own. 

It sent the strangest, best sensations up Kageyama’s spine. 

Kageyama closed his eyes, too, and mimicked Hinata, pursing his lips so they were properly, actually, kissing. 

Not even on a Dare. 

It was weird, for a moment, until Hinata opened his mouth a little and blooming heat hit his lips before Hinata closed it over Kageyama’s again. 

Kageyama made a small noise in the back of his throat, and then Hinata was jumping backward, eyes slightly hazy as he blinked and shook his head, looking down at his lap. 

“That didn’t even make sense, Kageyama,” he said, raspy. 

“What.” 

Hinata tilted his head, and his confused expression morphed into a shy smile. “I look nice even when I look dumb,” he supplied, and his eyes flitted to Kageyama’s. He reached out and tugged on Kageyama’s shirt (he was giving up on clarifying what belonged to whom at this point) so it covered his belly, and smoothed the fabric over it kindly. 

Kageyama watched him, still struck dumb from what had just happened. “You can… you can look nice and dumb at the same time. You do it all the time!” 

Hinata hiccuped out a laugh, and his smile cracked open wide. 

Kageyama had made him laugh. He felt a smile tug at his own lips, still tingling, and he reached out to ruffle Hinata’s hair. Hinata’s giggles burst loudly between them, delighted as Kageyama’s fingers dug in between his orange tufts. 

“Truth or Dare?” Kageyama asked, and Hinata grinned as he leaned into his hand. 

“I pick Truth,” he chirped. 

Kageyama bit his lip, and his hand fell away to rest lightly on Hinata’s knee. “Do you like me?” 

There was a loud yell, a demand from Ennoshita to “Stop sulking in the corner, you two!” and the bubble - or whatever it was - popped between them. 

Kageyama stood at the good-natured jeering coming from the rest of the group on the other side of the room. They were going to watch a movie, now, apparently. He readjusted his ill-fitting clothing once more, and then looked back at Hinata, who had stood just after him and was looking up at him earnestly. 

“I’ve always liked you, Kageyama,” he said, simply, and smiled shyly once more before skipping past him to join the rest of the group. 

Kageyama watched him for a long moment before shaking his head and following after him. 

He was pretty sure he’d be thinking a lot about _not_ not-kissing Hinata for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments & kudos are appreciated. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
